I Love You Like I Hate You
by InLoveWithABlack
Summary: Bella is a werewolf and so is her brother Emmett. Bella has been sent to La Push by her mother for a reason she never mentions. What happens when she imprints on a certain bronze haired vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_**What if Bella was a werewolf and Edward, the handsome vampire? In this story, Rosalie is a superhuman and Emmett is a werewolf and Bella's older brother. How would they fall in love? Read and find out.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BELLA POV**

'Staring at the ocean again?' asked a voice. I turned my head, looking for the source of the voice.

My older brother, Emmett Swan was in his wolf form like me. Both of us are what people would call werewolves, if they knew about us. He sat down next to me on the rocks.

'We didn't get a chance to talk since you came back to La Push' he thought.

'Can we transform back to normal before we talk?' I thought back. He nodded and got off the rocks. I ran into the woods. It hardly made any sense. It was as brightly lit as the beach thanks to the moon.

After looking around to make sure no one was around, I shrank back into the shadows. I tore apart the string that bound my clothes to my leg, after I turned back to human.

I came out of the woods and saw Emmett standing by the ocean. He turned at the sound of my footfalls and caught me as I tried to stop but ended up skidding. I think I'm probably the only clumsy werewolf in history.

I phased for the first time on my sixteenth birthday, about a year ago.

'So, you still haven't told me how you phased the first time' asked Emmett, as he put me down. We started walking down the beach and I, started talking.

'Well, mom was dropping me to school on my birthday and you know mom, as usual she was nagging me to practically get a whole new wardrobe and I dunno something just had me ticked off that morning. I phased, accidentally, in the car. Mom was just lucky that I was in the backseat of the car. I just thank God everyday that I didn't hurt her. After she knew what I was, that I was a freak, she decided to send me to some place I belong and among people who are like me.' I looked up at him, hoping he would not treat me understandingly as the others had. I deserved anger. I wanted him to yell at me. But all he did was smile at me understandingly. Ugh! Infuriating teddy bear!

'Look Bells, its no one except the vamps' fault when we all phase for the first time. It's out of our control. It just… happens. Plus, I'm really glad that you're one of us now. Just one tiny little warning. If you fall for any of the guys from the pack or outside, we'll be the first to know' said Emmett, grinning at my alarmed expression. Then, as I relaxed, he turned serious.

'I actually came to find you to tell you something important. Dad told me to tell you that you'll be meeting the vamps tomorrow' said Emmett, running his hand through his short hair, not looking happy at the idea.

I just stared at him. 'You're kidding, right? Actually meet the vamps? What, are we going to war tomorrow?'

'No. We're _not_ going to "war" tomorrow… and no, I'm not kidding. Dad says that you couldn't get into Quileute High, no place for new students or something… anyways, he got you into Forks High and he says that I'm supposed to drop you off and pick you up from your school, no matter what. The good news is that the vamps study there. So I'll probably have a confrontation with one of them' said Emmett, grinning mischievously at me.

'You know, _I_ could get in trouble for that' I said, staring hard at him.

'Yeah, I know.' He smiled down at me. 'Listen, you start school today, in about four hours, so I think, that you, would better get some sleep.'

'Alright. You win. I'm going. But it does not mean that you get to do this again. I'm gonna make sure that you cannot convince me with that smile of yours ever again.' With that said, I ran back to the house and climbed through my bedroom window.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTERTWO:-**

**BELLA POV**

Next morning, Emmett woke me up by barging into my bedroom.

'Emmett William Swan, get the hell out of my bedroom this very minute!' I yelled at him at the top of my voice. I could hear someone's laughter outside the room. I could also feel my face reddening.

'Chill. I just brought one of my friends to introduce him to you' he said, in a casual voice.

'Now? Are you nuts, Emmett? Get out of my room, now!' I whisper-yelled at him.

'But I-'

'I said, NOW!' I finally screamed at him. Emmett winced as the scream reached his oversensitive ears.

'Emmett, I think your sister has made it clear that she'll meet me downstairs' said a deep voice, still sounding close to laughter.

'Yeah, fine. Got it. Don't scream near me again, okay?'

I replied by just pointing towards the door silently. He sighed and left.

I was downstairs within twenty minutes wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue spaghetti strapped top. A cute dark haired boy of about Emmett's age was standing by the kitchen counter, wearing an apron, laughing at Emmett as he practically gulped down breakfast.

'Er… morning.' I said, walking into the kitchen almost casually, trying not to trip. Funny that I could stay upright when I was talking and walking with someone and not when I was just walking across a flat floor. Luckily, for me, I didn't trip today.

'Hey sis, what d'you want for breakfast? Tell us and Jared here, will whip something up' said Emmett. I smacked him hard on his head, nicking a piece of toast from his platter of a breakfast. The boy he called Jared had short dark brown messy hair, looking as though he hadn't let even a single comb near it for the past two days. He wore a pair of black jeans and a loose white T-shirt. Looking at him, anyone could tell that he worked out. He was tanned and did I mention that he's cute?

'Hi. My name's Jared and you, must be Isabella' said the boy, with a friendly smile.

'Just, Bella. And I'm just gonna eat an apple today, so don't worry about the breakfast'

'Good. 'cause I am in no mood to cook anymore' said Jared, looking at Emmett pointedly. 'I'm just gonna sit here and watch Emmett shove food down his throat' I laughed as Emmett sent him a murderous glare.

'Bella, Jared's like Sam's right hand. You'll always see either him or Paul at Sam's shoulders' said Emmett.

'O-k so now I know where to find him. I only have to look for Sam.'

Once breakfast was done, among many jokes, might I add;

'I'm gonna drop little Bells off to school' said Emmett, finally getting up from the table. I growled at the nickname and the bad memories it brought back. Only Jacob Black called me that and that, when we were kids.

'Do you have to call me that?' I asked Emmett.

'What's the problem with that name?' asked Jared, looking confused.

'The Black kid called her that, all those years ago, just to bug the hell outta her'

'Okay…Dude, you can either take my bike or Sam's truck and if you're taking Sam's truck, I'm coming with the two of you' said Jared.

'Fine then I'm taking the bike and dude, you are gonna pick her up from school. I'm gonna be in detention for being late after dropping her off'

'Emmett, you're also supposed to say "Thanks for the breakfast Jared"' said Jared.

'"Thanks for the breakfast, Jared" Okay and why would I say that? _I_ was the one who ate the breakfast' said Emmett. Jared growled as Emmett snickered at him.

Emmett stopped the bike in the parking lot of the school. It was tiny compared to my school in Phoenix. The students around had frozen at the sight of I dunno either Emmett or me. I couldn't blame them. Emmett is like a huge teddy bear.

'Listen, if I don't turn up after school look around for Jared or anyone else from the pack. You'd already met all of them last night, except Leah and Jared. Don't get into a fight with the Vamps, please. Especially when none of us are around' warned Emmett, in an unnaturally soft voice, apparently oblivious to the staring people.

I took a deep breath and almost gagged. There was a light stench of what smelt like a mixture of mint and rotten tomatoes. But, it was strong enough to make any werewolf puke. I think I would, if I wasn't half human. And so would Emmett, by the looks of his expression.

'I'll try' I said, half-heartedly. He grinned and pulled me in for a huge hug. I'm sure my face has turned red by now.

'Emmett… can't… breathe…' I said, trying to breathe.

'Sorry. Couldn't help it. Those guys were staring at you and now they're not.' Emmett grinned cockily as I looked around. Now, there was no one staring at us. I just shook my head. My brother just never made any sense.

'Have a nice first day, kiddo' said Emmett, as he started Jared's bike.

'Yeah… Yeah… whatever.' I murmured, turning away. I walked away towards the door marked 'Office'. As I went in through the door, there was a loud intake of breath. I looked up to see a blonde haired boy sitting behind the desk.

'Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here.'

'H-hi. I'm Mike Newton. Uh… Mrs. Cope just stepped out. Here's the school map and your time-table. Um… you're supposed to ask all your teachers to sign this slip.' He handed me a sheaf of papers.

'Thanks.' I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and practically fled from the office, as I tried not to laugh at his expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**EDWARD POV**

High School. I seriously wish I could go to sleep in moments like these. My sisters Alice and Rosalie were squabbling over an issue as idiotic as fashion. They're not really my sisters and neither is Jasper my brother. They're all adopted into a tiny little coven like me. Carlisle is the head of our coven. We call him Dad and Esme, his mate, Mom. Moreover, the best part of it all is, we're all vampires, except for Rose. She's some sort of a super-human who happens to be immortal.

I'm sitting in my English Class and our teacher has yet again decided to be late. Today, something has gotten these students excited. Some new student.

I looked up without any interest as the class fell silent. And it's the new girl. I stared at her. There's something different about this girl. But, what? She has dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. She's holding a pile of papers and books, with difficulty, almost as if they're about to fall from her hands. Her delicate hands. I can practically see the blood running in her veins. Maybe I should go help her with her books. She didn't even look towards me.

I shook my head. Realizing that I was holding my breath, I sucked in my breath as she made her way towards me. I looked at Jasper, sitting next to me, to see if he had noticed my reaction to her. O-k, someone looks murderous. Huh. He's glaring at the new girl. I nudged him. No one in our coven glare's at a human girl. His expression changed to one of surprise as looked at me.

I used my power to find out his problem. I can hear people's thoughts, see.

_What__'__s__wrong__with__you?_He asked me mentally. I shrugged. Was there something wrong with me? Uh-Uh, I don't think so. I let out my breath as she came near me. I took a deep breath to calm down, just as she passed me to take the seat behind me. Ugh! What the hell? I swear, had I been human I would have thrown up. There was a smell of a wet dog mixed with the lure of human blood. Gross! I coughed. Jasper just stared at me with his eyebrows raised.

'What's the matter with you?' he asked me. 'I caught that stench as soon as _she_entered the class' he murmured.

'What d'you think she is?' I asked in a murmur.

_Do__you__need__to__ask?_thought Jasper.

'Y'know, I can hear you' whispered a vicious voice behind me. I turned to look at her. She was pretending to read the book in front of her, but her eyes were not moving. The students of the class were back to talking to each other. A few of them kept shooting her covert looks. Only Alice and Rose looked up at her words.

She looked up as though she felt my gaze. I've never seen eyes like hers. Usually brown eyes were empty, hers looked as though they were full of secrets. Her face. It's the most beautiful face I've ever seen in history. Her hair was waist-length and dark brown and wavy. Her eyes were bordered with long dark eyelashes. Eyes, that were suddenly boring into mine.

**A/N:- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

'Mr. Cullen, can you turn towards the front of the classroom? You can play "stare until you blink" with Ms. Swan during lunch' said a voice, very near to me. The girl looked up at the voice, breaking my focus from her eyes. She blushed and looked back into her book. Someone hit me on my arm. I turned to see the Headmistress of our school, Mrs. Najera, standing in front of me. Most of the class was laughing. Well, the girls were all gossiping about me staring at the girl.

'Ah. Well done, Mr. Hale. He noticed. Now that I have your attention, class, I'd like to introduce you to two new people who have joined our school. First, let me introduce you to your new English teacher. She has just accepted the post. This is Mrs. Esme Cullen.'

Mom? I stared at her. What was she doing here? Everyone else was clapping. Some guy wolf-whistled, earning a glare from Jasper. I was too shocked to do anything, but stare dumbly at mom.

' Thank you Mr. Crowley' Said Mrs. Najera, glaring at the boy who had wolf-whistled.

'The second one is Ms. Isabella Swan, who has just moved back to La Push from Phoenix. I hope all of you will be very welcoming to both of them' said Mrs. Najera, as the clapping for Mom subsided.

What do I do now?

_Ok. Spill. Why were you staring at her like that? She's gonna think that you're nutzoid, man. Mrs. Najera had to call you like five times to get your attention. Edward, she's a werewolf, your mortal enemy, don't forget that. _I kicked Jasper under the table.

'Stop, Ok. You're giving me a headache' I whispered loud enough only for him. Unfortunately for me, Esme, Rose, Alice and I'm sure the girl, heard me too.

Shit.

**Bella POV**

"_Bloody sick scent… I don't know how the others even tolerate them… Sick Murderers the lot of them"_

I was lost in thought and coincidentally crashed into someone.

**Total coincidence I swear to God. Bullshit!** I thought sarcastically.

I looked up to see a guy who had ended up on the floor with me. Hm… Brown almost black hair, sea green eyes about 5'11. _He looks kinda cute too._

He offered out a hand to me as soon as he stood up. I put my smaller palm in it and he yanked me to my feet. _Hm… Strong too…_

'Uh, Hey. I'm Riley. Riley Biers. You must be…' he trailed off looking confused for a moment.

'I'm Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella though. And Thank you. I guess I owe you' I said, blushing slightly. _Damn my ability to blush easily…._

'In that case I'll see you later Miss. Swan… How about Lunch?' He asked smiling nervously.

'Oh… sure. See you later' I said before walking off to my class. _Yay! I've got a date!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Some time Later…**

**Outside English Class…**

Ugh! What am I gonna do about this stench?

Oh great. I've got English first. Just perfect. As soon as I stepped into classroom, everyone stopped talking at once.

Lucky me, the English teacher was late. I looked around the classroom for an empty seat. There were three. One of them was next to a short spiky haired girl obviously a vamp. She was arguing with a beautiful blonde haired girl sitting behind her, definitely not a human. I could see her skin glowing slightly.

The second one was behind a blond vamp and the third one was also behind a vamp, but also next to a window.

As everyone went back to talking, I headed towards the third seat. I'd rather sit behind the bloodsuckers than next to them. I tried to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and not tripping.

As I sat down, the vamp in front of me started coughing. He had bronze colored messy hair and another bloodsucker who had honey blond hair was looking at the bronze haired vamp with a confused expression on his face. I took out my book and tried to concentrate on it.

'What's the matter with you?' asked the blond vamp. I frowned. 'I caught that stench as soon as _she_ entered the class' he continued, lowering his voice. He said that I reek? Ha! Look who's talking.

'What d'you think she is?' asked the other vamp. His voice was like velvet.

'Y'know I can hear you' I said, as viciously as I could while pretending to read the book in front of me. I didn't want them to end the discussion and just start calling me some sort of name as stupid as "Little Bells".

I looked up, meaning to shoot the two of them a glare, but ended up staring at someone, who was definitely nothing less than a Greek God himself. Bronze hair, golden eyes, lean… everything a girl could possibly ask for. I felt like melting right there, right in front of him. He was looking at me. Me! Not any other slutty girl.

'Mr. Cullen? Are you with us?' I heard someone's voice calling both of us, but I didn't want to look away from his eyes. They were like molten gold.

'Mr. Cullen, can you turn towards the front of the classroom? You can play "stare until you blink" with Ms. Swan during lunch' said a voice very near to him. I looked up, over his shoulder to see an irate Mrs. Najera, my next door neighbor, this school's headmistress _and_ Jared's mom.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Bella POV**

I blushed and hastily looked into my book.

'Ah. Well done, Mr. Hale. He noticed. Now that I have your attention class…' she continued to announce something. But my thoughts drifted to what had just happened between me and Cullen. I knew I had been staring at him and had barely tried to look away.

'_Wait__… __Bella __he__'__s __a __Cullen__… __a __person __no __less__… __who __just __happens __to __be __a __bloody __leech__… __Ugh! __Bella, __he__'__s __a __creepy __dickhead __who __just __happens __to __be __a __walking __corpse!__'_ I mentally groaned. '_Emmett __is __gonna __kill __me.__'_

Somebody in my row wolf-whistled. I sighed, when I heard everyone clapping, then stiffened. There was another vampire in the room. A woman. Oh, please let her not be my new teacher or something.

'The second one is Ms. Isabella Swan, who has just moved back to La Push from Phoenix. I hope all of you will be very welcoming to both of them' said Mrs. Najera.

'_Oh __God, __not __welcoming. __Anything __but __welcoming __please.__' _I thought sarcastically.

'Stop, ok. You're giving me a headache' said Cullen, sounding irritated.

O-k whom did he say that to? Cause I sure as hell didn't say or do anything.

'Excuse me!' said a breathless voice, near the door. Everyone looked around. Mrs. Najera had already left. The same blond haired boy from the office, was standing by the door.

'You're late.' The dark haired vamp was sitting in the teacher's chair. Oh great. She _is_ my new teacher. _Now_ what do I do? The boy was told to enter. He came and sat next to me, while I was busy contemplating the fact that a person who knew what vamps and werewolves were, also who they were, is gonna let a vampire teach us English.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****:- Hey people really sorry about the author note. I know how annoying it is when u expect a chapter but get an author note instead. **

**Anyways, I got a review saying that someone found my story confusing. Look guys, you have got to be specific. I have to know what you find confusing or wrong with this story to rectify my mistakes. Even if any of you find the storyline boring, I have to know. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know.**

**Bye people.**

**JanetLupin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Hey guys thanks for reviewing…**

**Dawnblaze-1:- You'll have to read ahead to find out… **

**crazy-chick-4life:- Bella is a werewolf and Edward is her mortal enemy… also, she has not met any of the imprinted couples. So while a part of her wolf acknowledges him as her imprint it also fights against the fact that he is her mortal enemy… **

**Thank you all for reviewing guys!**

**JanetLupin.**

**Read and review…**

**CHAPTER 7**

**BELLA POV**

I started thinking about the vamps. They don't seem as bad as Emmett and the others make them out to be.

'_What am I saying? They are nutzoid! Especially the bronze head but…_ _they aren't as bad as the vamps in Phoenix._ _Besides, had I been in Phoenix right now, I'd already be dead and rotting in some corner_.'

I shuddered as I remembered the real reason for being sent here.

'Hi. I'm Mike. Mike Newton' said the boy next to me, while I pretended to read the play assigned to us to read by the vampy woman. I looked up and saw Cullen's back tense. I think I should tell this Mike guy that I'm unavailable and it's gonna stay that way unless this Mike turned out to be my imprint. I rolled my eyes at the very thought. Yeah, right. As if.

'And I'm not interested' I replied, coldly.

'Asshole' I whispered, thinking of Emmett. He knew something like this would happen.

Carrot-head snorted. I found myself smiling involuntarily.

The Blondie next to him stared at me for about five minutes.

The other female vamp and superhuman glanced up startled and I swear I saw the teacher vamp frown.

Mike glared at me and turned stiffly to his book.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. I gathered my books and stood. I let the crowd get ahead of me.

As I passed the teacher's desk 'Ms. Swan? Could I have a word with you?' asked the teacher.

'Uh… yeah. Sure' I replied, wondering what the leech could want from me. The other students from the class left. There were only the bloodsuckers and the superhuman left.

'Edward, please close the door' said the woman. The bronze haired leech was back within a second. '_Edward. His name is Edward.' _A subconcious voice whispered. I shook my head to clear it. I kept my backpack on the first bench to free my hands, if this led to a fight.

'What d'you want?' I asked curtly. The usual way a werewolf would talk to a vampire.

**EDWARD POV**

'_Wow can she be more rude?' thought Jasper. _

'Nothing much. We just want to know why you're here' said Esme.

'That's it?' asked the girl, looking surprised. I nodded.

'To do what other people do here, study' she said nonchalantly.

'Fine then. You can go. Oh and by the way, I'm Esme and these are my children. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie' said Esme, indicating each of us turn by turn.

'I'm Bella' she said in the same curt tone.

Bella. She likes to be called Bella, not Isabella.

'I've gotta get to my next class' said Bella. She grabbed her bag and practically dashed out of the room.

'_He's cute' _was the last thought that floated towards him.


End file.
